


Radioactive

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's just trying to get some work done, but Tony wants a hand with something. And she can never seem to say no, despite the fact that it always means trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

“Hey.”

The voice intruded past the quiet music playing in Darcy's earbuds. She knew that voice, of course. That voice meant trouble. That voice _always_ meant trouble.

“Hey.” A little louder this time. 

Darcy raised her hand, middle finger extended, not bothering to look up from her computer. After a good second, she dropped her hand back to her keyboard.

The man was a fucking ninja or something, because she didn't even see him walking closer, but suddenly her earbuds were plucked out of her ears and dropped on her shoulders. “Hey.”

She shuffled her feet on the floor until she turned her office chair to face him. She looked up into those hazel eyes, guileless with just a hint of mischief lurking in them. “No.”

He stared down at her, hands on his hips. “I didn't ask you anything.”

Leaning back in her seat, she folded her arms under her breasts. “Yet. Because we all know you  _didn't_ just walk over here to tell me how nice my hair looks today.”

“All?” He turned his head to the left, then the right, taking an exaggerated look around. “There's only the two of us here, shortstack.”

She didn't even take her eyes off of his. “JARVIS, do you think Tony came over here just to tell me my hair looks nice?”

“No, ma'am,” came the slightly put-upon answer.

She lifted her eyebrows. “All.”

“Your hair does... look nice, I mean.” He reached out almost as though he was going to touch her hair before dropping his arm down to his side.

“What do you want?”

He watched her for another moment before shrugging, an eyebrow going up. “I need an extra pair of hands. You, in fact, possess a pair of hands, and aren't doing anything particularly absorbing or important.”

“I'm organizing Jane's notes for that conference she's got coming up.” Because Darcy loved Jane, and Jane deserved a fucking break.

“I believe that still falls within the given parameters. C'mon, I'll make it worth your while.” His eyebrow twitched as he said that, the beginnings of one of his smirks turning up his lips.

_That's not what he meant_ . Telling herself that didn't stop the hot jolt low in her belly. They'd fucked  _once_ . At his fucking Christmas party, if by  _once_ , one meant an energetic session where they'd started on the bathroom counter and ended up against the wall in the shower  _with the shower going_ . Her hormones were always all, 'Get some!' which was usually why she always ended up helping him.

Even though it meant nothing but trouble.

Her hair was  _finally_ long enough that she'd been able to get to the salon and get it fixed after she'd had an unfortunate hair-incident involving a magnifying glass, a screwdriver, and a container of WD40.  _Don't ask_ .

And she seemed to be the only one who suffered like this. Bruce never got half of his hair singed off. Although, there had been that sudden and unexpected haircut that one time... Maybe Darcy needed to have a conversation with Bruce.

“No can do.” Darcy shook her head emphatically. “I have a date tonight, and you'd probably turn my eyebrows purple or something. Not that purple eyebrows would really be a problem, but there wouldn't be enough time to get the rest of my hair to match.”

“Wait, you have a date?” It was Tony's turn to fold his arms, his eyebrows coming down in the way they always did when he was significantly less-than-pleased.

“Uh, yeah. Some of us actually get out of our workstations from time to time because we want to do things like eat, and interact with other people, and get laid.”

He lifted his hand and tapped one finger against his lips for a second. “Huh. I don't think I approve.”

“I'll keep that in mind the next time I give a shit what you think about my personal life.” It had been an extremely casual encounter, with an immediate return to the way things had been, and that was just fine. She shuffled her feet along the floor again, turning back to face the laptop.

She felt one of his hands rest on the back of the chair before the other came to sit on the table beside her laptop. When he spoke, he was close enough that she could feel his breath ghost over her ear. “But I need you.”

Her belly twisted again. She closed her eyes, taking a long breath in, then let it out slowly. Her eyes opened. “Fine. But if something happens and I can't go out and get laid, I'm holding you personally responsible.”

“I absolutely accept personal responsibility for you getting laid, shortstack.”

Another jolt in her belly, another long breath. “Why shortstack, anyway?” He'd started calling her that shortly after she'd come to the tower, and maybe a change of subject would help her be all cool as a cucumber.

“You're short. I want to cover you in syrup and-”

_Or not_ . “Got it.” She needed for him to  _not_ finish that sentence, or she was going to turn around and wrap herself around him like a fucking starfish. “Gonna have to move if you want me to get up and help you.”

“I don't know, I kind of like it here.” His nose brushed into the hollow just under her ear. The flirting wasn't anything new.  _This_ was. And it tingled deliciously along her skin.

“Some of us have places to be.” There was a slight hitch on the first word, she could only hope he didn't notice.

Of course Tony fucking noticed. But he didn't say anything, instead straightening away from her. After saving her file, she turned the chair to the side and stood up, sighing as she looked into his smirking face. “No purple eyebrows?”

“No promises.” He turned and headed through the open glass partition that separated Jane's lab from his. Darcy followed, her gaze flicking around the room as she tried to find just exactly what he could possibly want help with.

There was a faintly smoking beaker on one of his workbenches that  _was glowing fucking pink_ . Could it be anything else? She stopped in her tracks, eyebrows climbing up her forehead. “That shit had better not be radioactive, Tony!”

“Now, when you say radioactive, do you mean on a scale from Bruce to uranium-235, or...” He cracked a grin, glancing over his shoulder at her. “I'm kidding. Mostly. Just go over there and hold it. Both hands.”

She gave the thing a look. It was bubblegum pink, and it was glowing, a bit of blue smoke bubbling up and spilling down over the glass lip. “It's smoking. Smoking things explode.”

He turned completely to face her, feigning a hurt look. “Not all smoking things explode.”

Darcy sighed. “JARVIS, what is the percentage of things that have smoked in Tony's lab that ended up exploding? We're talking actual smoke, and not condensation of any sort, of course.”

“Precisely 97.373 percent.” Tony visibly winced at the number.

“Okay. So... Smoking things explode. Exploding would put sort of a damper on my date. It would probably turn my boobs pink and glowy or something.” She shook her head, turning and heading back into Jane's lab. “You're on your own.”

His voice pulled her attention back just as she reached the open partition again. “Didn't I say I would take personal responsibility for you getting laid?” There was a husky invitation in his voice.

“We tried that once, remember?” She didn't turn around to answer him.

“We should try it again. Less... frantic, more sober.”

“Because I have a date, and you always want the things you can't have?”

“Because...” She heard him walking this time, his steady footsteps growing nearer until she could see him reflected in the glass just to her right. “I want to show you how much I appreciate you.”

“Then buy me a chocolate bouquet.”

His hand came out, sliding over her hip and around to rest on her belly, just below her navel. “I mean how much I  _appreciate_ you.” There was no mistaking the low heat in his voice, nor the reaction he was getting from her body.

Which sounded pretty fucking spectacular, actually, the man had his fair share of talents. Except... “And then what, nothing but flirting for the next two months? My libido fires a little more often than that.”

His lips closed over the upper curve of her ear, making her shiver. “You want more?”

“I think that if you're actually going to take personal responsibility for my getting laid, you should realize what you're getting yourself into.”

“Once a month?” Tony teased, nosing her hair out of the way to flick his tongue against the nape of her neck.

She mostly stifled a gasp, remembering exactly what else he could do with that tongue. “Hmm. Think I'll stick with my date. Thanks, though.”

“Is that a no? Because if that's a no, I'll go back into my lab and admire you from afar. I would pine for you, Darcy.  _Pine_ . But if that's what you really want...”

Darcy told herself that it was just curiosity making her ask her next question. “What if it's not a no?”

“Then...” He danced his fingers against her abdomen until he'd pulled up the hem of the shirt she was wearing and his thumb was resting on bare skin just above the waistband of her skinny jeans. “Then I make you come, right here in the middle of the lab, and you help me out with my little project.”

“Or...” She kept her voice steady. “We could test the weight limit and shock absorbency of your chair. And I'm not going anywhere near that pink thing.”

“We could do both.” His fingers were already at the button on her pants, opening it before sliding the zipper quickly down. “Negotiate about my research after.”

Darcy's eyes closed in anticipation, her head falling back against his shoulder. “What if someone else comes in?”

“Jane and Thor haven't broken their bed yet, and Nat took Bruce upstate for a couple of days. It's just us, shortstack.” His hand was sliding slowly down her bare skin, neatly slipping under her panties and continuing down to her hot center.

Tony's other arm locked around her waist, holding her back against him, and she clutched him with both hands as he traced a lazy circle around her clit with one finger. His lips closed over her ear again, giving her just the barest edge of his teeth. He made another slow circle, then another one, again and again, picking up speed just slightly with each tight motion.

He mapped out her ear with his mouth, and when he fastened his lips to that hollow just underneath she couldn't help but moan, which made him make a very satisfied sound.

Darcy tried to keep her breathing deep and even, but she couldn't help the little gasps and sighs that seemed to urge him on. Her legs got hot and shaky, she started rocking against his hand.

He released the side of her neck, coming away with an audible  _pop_ . “I like it when you wear skirts down here,” he murmured, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. “If you were wearing a skirt, I'd be able to slip my fingers into that tight cunt and fuck you until you screamed for me.”

His words, his tone, the delicious friction against her clit, it was all too much. She could feel herself digging her fingernails into his arm as heat flooded her limbs and she came with a long sigh.

Tony slipped his hand back out of her pants, catching her hips and turning her gently towards him. He tilted his head over, his mouth moving into a particularly smug smirk as he looked at the side of her neck. “You've got a...”

He trailed off when she put her hands on his chest, pushing firmly until he started to move backwards. It wasn't a straight shot to his chair, but he let her steer him with the pressure of her hands until his legs bumped into his chair. He'd taken the armrests off a long time ago, apparently they got in the way of his genius, which made the chair absolutely  _perfect_ for what Darcy had in mind.

She dropped her hands to the waist of his track pants and pushed them down, glancing down to confirm that there wasn't actually anything underneath them.

“Sometimes I like a little extra freedom.”

“Sit,” Darcy told him, pushing her own pants down and stepping out of them and her shoes. Tony sat on the chair and she lowered herself to his lap, straddling him, one hand on his shoulder for balance. She sat back almost on his knees, though, looking down into his hazel eyes. “Condom?”

“Drawer beside you.”

She pulled open the indicated drawer and reached in for a condom. She could feel him watching her, keeping his eyes on hers as she opened it and unrolled it down over the length of his hard cock. She gripped the base gently, lifting herself up and shifting forward until he was lined up with the slick entrance to her pussy. And then she sank down, one quick motion that made him swear.

She stilled there as his hands came around to grip her ass. His eyes were locked at were her breasts were contained in her t-shirt. “I want to see these.”

“Then maybe you shouldn't wait two months.” She punctuated her words with a roll of her hips. The chair shifted a little, causing Tony to turn it, resting the back against the desk. The next time she rolled her hips, the chair didn't move, and Tony flexed up to meet her.

“I won't do it again,” he promised, and she rolled her hips again. “Fuck, you feel amazing.”

She set a quick pace, rolling into him again and again as his fingers imprinted themselves against her ass. One hand braced on his shoulder, the other slipped down between them, seeking the tight bead of nerves again. Her head fell back, eyes closed, lips parted as she rode him.

Tony's mouth was against her throat, nipping, lips catching as he murmured encouragement. She shifted forward just a little bit, taking him deeper.

“Like that. Fuck, Darcy, just... I'm...” She felt him tense, felt the line of his shoulder grow rigid. His mouth closed over her skin, drawing on it deeply as she felt his cock pulse deep inside her.

Darcy wasn't done, though. She stilled, sitting back a little, finger still slipping back and forth over her clit. Tony's hand slid under her shirt, coming around her to pull down one cup of her bra just enough... He plucked at her nipple, the other hand tracing the curve of her hip. It felt like she was chasing the edge, her orgasm so close that she could practically taste it, and yet it hovered just beyond reach. He lifted her shirt right out of the way and his mouth left her neck onto to fasten over her stiff pink nipple.

She shuddered, letting out a long moan as her pleasure finally crested and broke. She leaned forward, resting her head on Tony's shoulder as she caught her breath, running her hand up and down over his upper arm.

“You should have dinner with me tonight,” he said, his own hands resting lightly over her ass.

“I have a date,” she reminded him, eyes still closed as she snuggled against his shoulder. It was comfortable to be there, for now, although pretty soon things would start feeling tacky and sticky and she would have to move.

“I'm better.”  _Obviously_ , his tone indicated. “Whatever you want. We can go out, we can stay in and fuck on the pool table...”

“So there's not going to be a two month wait?” She leaned back so she could look down in his face.

“No.” His tone was casual as he looked up at her, but she could see that gleam of mischief again. “Wouldn't be nice to make my girlfriend wait that long for sex.”

Her eyebrows climbed her forehead. “Girlfriend?”

“Partner? Future Mrs. Stark?” His hazel eyes were full of teasing.

She wasn't worried, he didn't look _completely_ serious. “I think you're jumping the gun a little... Don't those sorts of things usually involve, you know... Communication? Some sort of request with some sort of affirmative response?”

He leaned up and kissed her. “We'll get there. But you should probably cancel your date tonight.”

She grinned, shaking her head. “I will. And I'm still not helping you with that pink thing. Isn't that what Dum-E's for?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy x Tony “That shit had better not be radioactive, Tony!” Thanks, this one was fun! :D


End file.
